


Hopp Along Lil Sherriff

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: Teen Wolf/Zootopia Crossover [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character personalities are merged, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flirting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Murder Mystery, Out of Character, Pack, Police Brutality, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ father hadn’t exactly tried to talk him out of being a cop. He’d just heavily advised him not to; and he’d done it while only hinting that the reason was because he was a bunny and bunnies don’t become cops. The thing was, Stiles may have been born a bunny, but a buffalo had raised him so he didn’t much think like a bunny. He thought like a buffalo, and his best friend Scott had a lot to say about that aspect along the lines of what Stiles was full of. When Stiles meets Derek, a fox from a misfit pack with a bad reputation, he decides to take on his sister's murder investigation on personally. </p><p>Crossover/Fusion of Teen Wolf and Zootopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etched_radius (suiqune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiqune/gifts).



> Derek Hale - Nick Wilde  
> Stiles Stilinski – Judy Hopps  
> John Stilinski – Chief Bogo  
> Jackson – Mayor Lionheart  
> Lydia – Gazelle  
> Scott – Clawhauser  
> Boyd – Flash  
> Isaac – Finnick  
> Matt – Doug  
> Chris Argent - Mr. Big  
> Allison Bellwether – Bellwether (adopted)  
> Erica – Gideon Grey  
> Meredith Walker – Mr. Manchas  
> Deaton – Yax  
> Cora Hale – Sharla (black sheep and adopted)  
> Peter – Duke Weaselton  
> Parrish - Tiger

Stiles’ father hadn’t _exactly_ tried to talk him out of being a cop. He’d just heavily advised him not to; and he’d done it while only hinting that the reason was because he was a bunny and bunnies don’t become cops. The thing was, Stiles may have been born a bunny, but a buffalo had raised him so he didn’t much _think_ like a bunny. He thought like a buffalo, and his best friend Scott had a lot to say about that aspect along the lines of what Stiles was full of.

Of course, having been raised by Beacon Hill’s sheriff he wasn’t about to _fail_ the courses, so he got as inventive as he had to until he made it through. His perseverance made his first week on the force with his _dad_ as his _boss_ a little less awkward, but didn’t solve the whole ‘but you’re a bunny’ thing. He was stuck on the most boring jobs on the force, and no amount of whining or forcing salad on his father was helping, which was why when he heard there was half a body found in the woods over his radio he grabbed his partner and headed out despite the fact he was off duty.

Scott was not only his best friend, he was the other recruit hired at the same time Stiles was and so had become his partner. He was, ironically enough, an asthmatic cheetah who had gotten through training on several exemptions because Stiles and his father pushed him along. While Scott wasn’t the healthiest mammal in the world, his heart was in the right place and he had an ingrained sense of justice that Sheriff Stilinski admired. He was also very good at reigning Stiles in and keeping him safe, which put another plus in the Sheriff column for Scott.

Scott and Stiles wandered through the woods with a flashlight while searching for the other half of the body, but he had no idea who he was looking for, what state it was in, or even what _species_ of mammal. Stiles was whispering as he staggered along when they heard the bay of the search dogs.

“Fucking night howlers,” Stiles grumbled, “This is why they only get to _assist_ instead of work actual crimes.”

“You mean like us?” Scott snickered.

“No,” Stiles turned on him, flashlight flickering in his eyes until he winced and looked away, “ _We_ are underappreciated! Once we prove-“

“Dude, eyes! Night vision, remember?”

“Sorry,” Stiles pulled the flashlight down and then tugged Scott to the side so they could escape the group bearing down on them.

They hid in a nearby copse, but couldn’t find any scented plants to disguise their trail on such short notice. It wasn’t long before the hounds picked up on their scent. Scott’s speed helped him get away, but Stiles didn’t have the night vision that would allow him to be able to run as fast as he’d like. It wasn’t long before his father had him by the collar, puffing in frustration as he glared at his son.

“Heel, boys,” Stilinski growled, “This one’s mine.”

A scream echoed through the woods and the group stiffened in alarm before heading towards it with Stiles’ indiscretions forgotten. Scott was puffing on his inhaler and pointing at a pair of unseeing eyes turned towards him. Stiles was dancing in place in excitement but Stilinski let out a heavy sigh.

“Well, this is bad. I thought I recognized that tail but I’d hoped I was wrong. That’s Laura Hale.”

“Hale?” Stiles asked, deflating a bit, “As in the Hales from the Hale Mauling?”

“The same,” Stilinski nodded, “Damn. They’ve lost so many pack members already.”

Stiles was starting to realize that this wasn’t as exciting as he’d originally thought, in fact it was sort of awful. He nudged Scott who shared a look with him and they both silently agreed that the bastard who had killed Laura Hale was _theirs._

“Laura?”

Stiles’ ears twitched in the direction of the softly spoken word, his advanced hearing making him spin his light over so fast that he was the only one to see the devastated look on Derek Hale’s face before he screwed up his face from the light and then glared at them all.

“This is private property,” Derek growled out.

“We’re here on official police business,” Stilinski stated, heading towards him while Stiles whispered who he was to a confused Scott, “A deer called us. It seems your sister’s been in an accident.”

“Unless that bush is larger than it looks form over here, she was in more than an accident,” Derek stated, giving them all a cold glare and motioning to the bush consealing part of her body.

“Yeah, about that,” Stilinski said softly, “We’re going to need you to join us at the station and-

“Dad!” Stiles spat out, “His _sister_ just died! You can’t think he did this!”

Stilinski gave Stiles the most vicious glare he’d ever been subjected to and talked over him, “-To help us figure out a _timeline_ so we can catch her killer.”

Derek snorted, “Your son at least is honest. Nobody in this town cares what happens to a fox. Shove your police business where the moles live. We’ll find her killer ourselves.”

“And do what with him when you do?” Stilinski asked coldly.

“Dad!” Stiles squeaked, “Tell him we don’t-“

“You’ve caused enough trouble tonight!” Stilinski shouted Stiles down, “Go home, Stiles!”

“But Dad he-“

“NOW!”

“Yeah, hop along home bunny,” Derek snorted, “They don’t respect _you_ any more than _me_.”

“I’ll _teach_ them to respect me and-“

“Sure you will,” Derek turned away and began to slip into the woods with a swish of fluffy tail. His voice drifted towards them from the darkness where he vanished as if he were made of air, “Because in Beacon Hills prejudice _never_ stops _anyone_ from being _anything_.”

“Don’t leave town, Hale!” Stilinski shouted after him.

“Dad, how could you be so-“ Stiles started, but his father rounded on him, completely outraged.

“Concerned for him?” Stilinski snorted out air in frustration, “I was going to _question him_ , not lock him up and throw away the key!”

“You know he’s right, dad,” Stiles argued stubbornly, “For foxes a ‘questioning’ always turns into-“

“Don’t you _dare_ call me specist in my own damn precinct!”

“We’re in the woods. Which is basically the _fox_ district of Beacon Hills.”

“It’s the _Forest_ District, and there are plenty of other mammals here,” Stilinski snapped, “It’s also _in my jurisdiction_ , so don’t you start!”

“Well, this _particular_ area is right outside of the new Hale burrow so-“

“GO HOME!” Stilinski roared.

Stiles flinched, decided what little he had to spit out wasn’t worth stating, and headed slowly for his home with a trembling Scott following behind. They were in Stiles’ modified jeep driving back to central district when Scott rediscovered his voice.

“Stiles. I saw a dead body.”

“Technically you saw _half_ of one.”

“She was so… dead.”

“Yes. Yes she was.”

“Who do _you_ think did it?”

“ _Not_ Derek Hale,” Stiles grumbled, grinding his teeth, “Did you see his face?”

“Yeah, he was just glaring at us. He didn’t even _look_ at his sister.”

“Yes he did,” Stiles argued, “He was looking at her until I blinded him with the flashlight. He looked just…”

“Just what?” Scott asked.

_Like he lost his mother. Again._

“Upset, dude. Really upset. Laura’s the only alpha left in his pack, he’s basically alone now. I mean, his pack will probably have to disperse.”

“Foxes can’t form packs without an alpha?”

“They can, but they’ll stop breeding,” Stiles replied softly, “They don’t mate if they don’t feel safe. Some packs are like that. The Hales, who used to be the pillars of their freaking community, will be gone forever.”

“I though foxes were all swindlers and-“

“Not the Hales,” Stiles stated firmly, “They were doing away with that stereotype by being hard working and running a business that they kept completely open to investigation to prove they were honest. They gave jobs to young foxes fresh out of prison and got them on the straight and narrow. If they didn’t stay true they turned them in, always cooperated with the police, and were basically upstanding citizens.”

“Wow, that’s intense, and he didn’t look that much older than us.”

“You don’t remember him?” Stiles asked, “He was a few years ahead of us. He missed his last year and got his GED because almost his entire family was ripped apart in their burrow.”

“And now Laura Hale was, too,” Scott whispered softly.

“Exactly. Their murderers were never caught. I’m thinking they’re back.”

“If they couldn’t find them then, what makes you think we can now?” Scott worried.

“Easy,” Stiles grinned, “They didn’t have _me_ on the force back then.”

“Don’t you mean us?”

“Practice screaming like a man and we’ll talk about it.”

XXX

The downside of working for his father was that he could still be grounded past 18, and not just at home, either. His father had him on desk duty with Scott happily holding down the front desk. He seemed _way_ too comfortable there and Stiles was starting to resent him for it. However, it proved to be an asset when the next bit of the case came walking through the door to greet them.

Erica Reyes, a grey fox with sass longer than her tail, walked into the station with a big white bag full of spicy smelling deliciousness and plopped it down in front of Scott… which was a surefire way to make sure it never got to anyone else. Stiles saw several other cops narrow their eyes in his direction and waved them off to walk over with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

“I’ll take that _buddy_ ,” Stiles scolded lightly, grabbing the bag from Scott’s perpetually hungry grasp, “Don’t want to perpetrate stereotypes by having _one_ cop scarf down the whole bag! How’s it going, Erica.”

“Mm,” Erica grunted, “That’ll be $60.49.”

“Right, my dad’s got the money for lunch tonight. Follow me,” Stiles motioned to her, “Late nights, you know. Trying to catch the Hale murderer. Current theory is that he’s the same bastard who took out most of the pack years ago and that he moves around a lot. We’re looking for killings elsewhere that match the same description.”

“Should you be telling me this?” Erica asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

“Well,” Stiles paused, hand on his own office door. They were both labeled Stilinski so she wouldn’t know the difference, “You _are_ in the Hale pack, aren’t you?”

“Why?” She asked, swishing her grey tale, “Because I’m a fox?”

“No, because I’ve seen you hanging around with Isaac, and where that little puffball goes, so does Derek Hale,” Stiles replied, smiling amicably.

“You sound pretty smart for a guy whose taking me to the _wrong office_ ,” She stated firmly.

Stiles blinked in surprise and she slid a hand onto her hip and gave him a disgusted look, “We went to school together, Stiles. I grew up with you. I know what you smell like. _This_ is clearly your office.”

“Oops,” Stiles thought of something filthy to bring a blush to his cheeks. Mostly it was Lydia, angel with horns, greatest singer of our time, but Derek’s butt might have factored in, “Guess I was on autopilot.”

“That’ll happen when you’re trying to sneakily interrogate someone you’re perving on for a case you’re not even assigned to, desk boy. Now, where’s my money?”

“How the hell did you figure all that out?” Stiles gaped at her.

“I have a _nose_ ,” She pointed to the black button on the tip of her snout, “It smells things. Like how you reek of paper, ink, and _horny bunny_.”

Stiles blushed for real this time, “I wasn’t perving on _you_. I was thinking of Lydia Martin.”

“The singer?”

“Yeah, you know her?” Stiles grinned, shifting gears quickly in the hopes of keeping her engaged.

“Never heard of her,” Erica deadpanned, and she sure as hell looked innocent enough to imply she really didn’t.

“But then how did you know she’s a singer?” Stiles asked, completely lost in the conversation.

“You’re such a dumb bunny,” She snorted, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not a dumb bunny!” Stiles sputtered, “You’re just not making any sense!”

“Because I’m a fox, sweetheart, and you’ll never be able to keep up with us,” Erica tapped the side of her head pointedly, “I’ll find your dad and get my money myself. So long, loser.”

“So long Reyes,” Stiles grumbled angrily, “Guess you don’t want my help finding the murderer!”

“Nope!” She chirped, rounding the corner and heading for Stilinski’s office.

Stiles scoffed in disgust. For all that foxes didn’t want to be seen as criminals they sure had a habit of being prejudiced assholes! Stiles took the food to the break room and made sure everyone got some while fuming about her treatment. His fellow officers were mostly people who had watched him grow up with the exception of Parrish who was a newer recruit. He was a _very_ sexy tiger who Stiles spent no small amount of time fantasizing about. Rabbit’s had huge sex drives, after all. Sadly his interaction with Reyes had left him wondering if Parrish could smell his lust like she could, so when he walked into the room Stiles instantly became a mixture of anxious and horny.

“Um, hey, Parrish,” Stiles stammered.

“Hey Stiles,” Parrish smiled warmly, grabbing a burrito.

“Do I smell horny to you?” Stiles blurted out.

“Don’t ask people that, Stiles,” Parrish shook his head in amusement, “People will give you a hard time.”

He turned and left, long tail brushing the floor, and Stiles barely refrained from bashing his head against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sighed in frustration as he walked into his room at his dad’s house, tossed his belt and vest down on the bed, and headed for the gun safe in his room. He’d insisted on having his own despite his father saying it was a waste of space and to just use his. Stiles reached out for the knob when he noticed something off… the lock was undone and the safe open, just pushed closed enough to not be obvious. Stiles spun around, gun brandished, to search the room for the perpetrators.

Derek Hale and a tiny fennec fox with the cutest face Stiles had ever seen stood in his room just to one side of the door. Stiles fought down the urge to coo at the stranger, who was probably a fucking _adult_ , not that he looked it, and focused his gun partway between them.

“Did you seriously break into the Sherriff’s house and rob his _son_? I thought you guys were different.”

“We are,” Derek stated flatly, “Isaac got bored.”

Isaac waved slightly and Derek hissed at him, “Don’t move your hands, he’ll shoot you! Dumbass!”

“Oh, sorry,” Isaac replied, giving Stiles the most adorable puppy eyes in Beacon Hills, “I’m not reaching for a weapon. I don’t even have one.”

“Yeah, I’m thinking your eyes are the weapons,” Stiles replied.

Derek smiled and Stiles paused in surprise at the sight. It looked… proud?

“Isaac just played with the lock. The contents are still in there. Check if you want. He’s just… nosy.”

Stiles stepped to one side and nudged the door open with one hand while keeping the gun trained on them. He lowered it a fraction for safety sake and stared at the contents. A wad of money, a few memory cards and sticks, and a picture of his mother stared back at him. Stiles shut the safe and spun the lock, lowering the gun as he gave them both suspicious looks.

“You know, this is why people don’t trust foxes, right?”

“Says the guy whose dad automatically assumed I killed my _sister_ ,” Derek huffed.

“Oh, no,” Stiles shook his head, “He didn’t. That was all me. I totally misread the situation. He just wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Isaac huffed.

“Nice try, but we won’t be suing the department. Foxes don’t win legal battles. I’m here to talk to you.”

“Me?” Stiles asked in surprise, “Oh, right, because I’m a cop! Yeah, sure. Okay, so I can totally take your statement um…”

He started foraging around his desk for a pad and paper when a soft touch at his hip brought his attention down to his side. Isaac was beaming up at him and holding out a pen and notepad.

“Um… thanks,” Stiles straightened up and stood ready to write while Isaac bolted back to Derek’s side and hid in the shadow of his hip, “So… um… you should get comfortable, you know? I’ll get you a drink or…”

“We’re fine,” Derek stated, “And we’re not here to make a statement.”

“You’re not? But…”

“We’re here to talk to you,” Derek stated, “Erica said you were looking for her killer, but you were working separate from your dad.”

“Yeah, but look, my dad’s a good guy-“

“Whatever,” Derek dismissed him, “You need to look at Mr. Big.”

“Mr. _Big_?” Stiles’ jaw dropped.

“Someone from his organization is causing problems. He’s looking for them, too. Find them first and you’ll get credit for the case. We or Mr. Big find him first…”

Derek left it hanging and headed for Stiles’ bedroom window. He dropped vaulted it despite his larger frame, sliding out as if it were a slide instead of fucking 2nd story window. Isaac skipped over and paused at the window, scrambling to get up before looking over his shoulder at Stiles.

“Don’t let his grump fool you. He likes you,” He smiled softly, “Just don’t-“

“Isaac!” Derek snapped from the ground.

“Bye,” Isaac whispered, and gave Stiles a surprisingly saucy wink before sliding down to the ground.

Stiles stood there feeling _seriously_ eye fucked by the lil fennec fox, but there wasn’t much he could do besides pass the lead on to his dad… or _could_ he?

XXX

Stiles headed into the tundra district of Beacon Hills, shivering at the chill that filled the air. He kept his ears down so his natural heat exchange wouldn’t work against him as he walked down the chilled streets of Fishtown Market. He knew Chris Argent, AKA Mr. Big, was a shrew with an adopted daughter named Allison. He’d never seen her but he had a feeling she was the better place to start. Kids of big people often needed someone to talk to, and Stiles was the perfect bunny for the job. So he’d contacted her via social media and set up a lunch date under the name ‘Daddy’s Lil Boy’.

Allison turned out to be a white sheep with the fluffiest wool Stiles had ever laid eyes on, piled high on her head and looking absolutely squeezable. He knew better though, and made no move to touch her as he slid into the booth opposite her and the much softer spoken companion. Her friend was a black sheep, and neither Allison nor the little black puff ball introduced her. She just smiled softly and kept an eye on the proceedings.

Since Stiles had made the whole exchange sound like a date, he played up on that aspect and flirted lightly, complimenting her wool and leaning on the table to flick his ears charmingly. She giggled and flirted back, and Derek soon found out that while she seemed like a bubble head she was actually quite intelligent. They ended up naturally swinging towards friends, for which Stiles was secretly glad, and by the end of the date both awkwardly agreed that meeting as pals was a better option for them. It probably helped that the entire conversation they’d had had revolved around venting about their fathers. That tended to breed a sibling relationship rather than a romantic one. He left with her cell phone and a promise to text back and forth.

Stiles walked around the corner from the café at a leisurely pace only to have the little black sheep clip his arm as she ran past him at a fast pace. She paused at the opening to an alley way, giving him a shady glance, and dove into it with a clip-clop of sharp hooves. Stiles hurried after her, glancing around before following her into the alley.

Derek fucking Hale slammed him into the wall and disarmed him so fast his head was spinning.

“You really shouldn’t jump a cop,” Stiles told him.

“Are you _stupid_?” Derek growled.

“I have to get in her good graces!” Stiles spat out.

“Yeah, that part was smart, but you don’t just follow someone down a fucking alley! You got a death wish, carrots?”

“Don’t call me carrots,” Stiles’ eyes narrowed.

“How about dumb bunny? Or prejudiced?” Derek snarled.

“The hell did I do that was prejudiced?!” Stiles squeaked, pushing at his arm to try to get released. Derek glared at where Stiles had _dared_ to touch his leather jacket. Stiles immediately removed his paw.

“You. Followed. A. Sheep.”

“Yeah, so?” Stiles squeaked.

“She’s a _fox,”_ Derek snarled.

“Oh! She’s in disguise!” Stiles crowed, “Cool! Who does she work for?”

“Me, dumbass!” Derek snapped, “And she’s not in disguise, she’s an _honorary fox._ She’s my adopted sister!”

“Oh,” Stiles blinked.

“The group you joined? It’s for prey who have predator or powerful parents, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“So, Cora’s a part of it. She texted me when you looked up Allison. You’re headed the wrong way.”

“If you know what’s going on, why don’t you just investigate this _with_ me?” Stiles snapped irritably, “Because the whole mysterious hints thing is _so_ 90’s cop show!”

Derek’s eyes narrowed, “You’d let me work with you?”

“Well… yeah,” Stiles blinked in surprise, “Why wouldn’t I want to work with you? You obviously have more info than I do, and my dad’s got all my resources locked down since I’m in trouble for snapping at him.”

Derek released Stiles who saucily straightened his flannel shirt, “That’s better.”

Derek lunged at him and Stiles jumped unintentionally, nose twitching automatically as he ducked out of the guy’s reach. He nearly ran into Cora who was giving him a far less innocent look. Her eyes were all fox now and Stiles froze, staring at her in shock. Derek was right. She wasn’t a sheep. She was a fox in sheep’s wool, no matter what her biology said.

“You have _got_ to teach me how you do that. If I could like, harness my inner buffalo…”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek growled, “Come with me. We’ve got to visit one of my packmates.”

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles nodded quickly.

Stiles found himself following after Derek at a casual pace. In fact, it was so casual it had his ears twitching. Derek didn’t rush to do _anything_. Well… except throw Stiles against the damn wall.

“This your day off?”

“Yeah,” Stiles replied.

“Good. We’re going to make the most of it.”

“We could maybe start by moving _faster_.”

Derek raised one thick black eyebrow on his orange face and basically told Stiles to go fuck himself with a single look. They returned to the forest district where Derek led Stiles to a large building with huge oak doors. The wildebeast who ran the front desk gave them an inscrutable look and led them through the doors to a courtyard without actually speaking once. When Stiles tried to talk to him he just gave him a patient smile.

“Thanks, Deaton,” Derek stated blandly as they walked towards a group of…

_Naked animals!_

Stiles hands flew up and Cora snickered at him.

“What’s wrong, carrots?” Derek taunted, “A little bit of bare fur get your ears up?”

Stiles growled in frustration, which only made Derek and Cora laugh at him more, and lowered his paws to stare straight ahead with a stubborn look on his face.

“Why are we here?” Stiles asked sharply.

“Because these guys like everything bare,” Derek stated, “Including their gossip. There he is.”

Derek gestured to a _very_ nude sloth, wearing nothing but the growth in his fur.

“Dude, are any of your packmates _actual_ foxes?” Stiles asked softly.

“The dead ones were,” Derek replied with a snarky grin.

The fox finally sped up his steps as he approached the sloth with a wide, if fake, grin.

“Hey, Boyd the Void!” Derek leaned against a palm tree, “How’s the business going?”

“It… is… going… just… as… well… as… it… can…” Boyd replied, blinking slowly up at Derek from where he sat in a yoga position that he could probably hold for _days_.

“Hi,” Stiles started in, “Officer Stiles Sti-“

“For…” Boyd continued, “A… side… business… of… such…”

“Hi, Officer Stilinski, I was wondering if-“

“Hang in there,” Derek advised.

“Magnitude…” Boyd finished.

Stiles paused a moment, drumming his fingers against his side and waiting for more slowly spoken words. When they didn’t come he flashed his badge and tried again.

“Officer Stilinski, BHPD, I’m here looking for some information on the Hale murders. What do you know about the most recent attack on Laura Hale?”

“I… know… many… things…” Boyd stated slowly, smile never wavering despite the fact that he was talking about a murder.

Stiles stood staring for a moment until it was obvious that Boyd wasn’t going to elaborate.

“What sort of things?”

“I… know… about… the… sun… and… the… moon… and-“

“Does any of that have to do with Laura Hale?” Stiles asked desperately.

“… … No.”

“Well, what _does_?”

The sloth slowly… and slowly was really a weak word for it… the sloth bit by bit, little by little, and gradually, shifted onto his knuckles and then moved towards a nearby locker. Stiles could have casually walked back and forth six times from the locker in the time it took Boyd. He opened the locker at a snails pace and reached inside as if he were disarming a bomb rather than pulling something out of his gym bag. It turned out to be a photo.

“I… love… portraits,” Boyd explained, slowly moving the photo into Stiles’ snatching viscinity. It was a picture of a panther, “My… source… gave… me… that…”

“A panther?” Stiles blinked in surprise, “What’s a panther got to do with anything?”

“…picture… that he… took…”

“Wait, what’s behind him?” Stiles squinted at it and then snatched the glasses off of a passing bat who glared at him irritably. Stiles held the photo beneath the glasses and gasped at the sight of Laura in the background of the photo of the panther eating an ice pop, “It’s Laura Hale!”

“for… me to… paint… in… my… free…”

“What do you know about this panther?”

“…time… … … My… source… would… know… more… about… the subject.”

“Okay, whose your source?”

“Matthew… Daehler.”

Stiles waited a moment, passing the glasses back to the furious bat, but Boyd appeared to be done talking to him. He had closed his eyes and was slowly shifting into a new yoga position that Stiles did _not_ want to see the conclusion of.

“Okay, where can we find him?” Stiles tried.

“In… the… train… station… of Beacon… H-“

Stiles couldn’t wait any longer, “Okay! Thanks! Bye!”

Stiles bolted for the door with Derek chuckling behind him. He waited impatiently outside for the calmly paced fox to join him.

“You could have warned me,” Stiles snapped.

“And miss your spastic expression?” Derek leered, “Don’t feel too bad. You did good. You only ran in terror once.”

“Let’s just find this Matt guy,” Stiles grumbled, “The train station, huh?”

Matt turned out to be the fattest, creepiest, most pest-riddled sheep ever to exist. Stiles had to lean back when talking to him because he reeked of sweat and semen. He gave them a name for his photo subject, but then got sidetracked bragging about how amazing his art was and how he hunted down his subjects like a savage predator. Stiles decided to cut it short and find Meredith the panther on his own.

“Okay, I can see if I can get her address from my dad. Maybe say she hit my car or something. He won’t suspect it’s linked to a current case. Unless of course, _you_ already know?”

Derek shrugged and Stiles called his dad, ranting about a shitty driver on his way to the movies. He told him the license plate was obscured and when the gal realized she’d hit a cop she bolted into her vehicle and drove off rather than give Stiles her insurance info. He’d only gotten a name. When Stiles got off the phone he had a full address, license plate number, license info, and a request that he bring the panther in to make an example of her.

“I’ll tell him it was a fake name later,” Stiles grinned, “Let’s go!”

XXX

Cora vanished halfway to the Jungle District, leaving Stiles to wonder where she’d gone. Derek just gave him a blank look when Stiles asked, so he shrugged it off and returned to the task at hand. It was an hour drive to the outer district, one that his father only had partial jurisdiction in, but Derek and Stiles were clearly screwed once they got there and saw the scene before them.

Meredith Walker, a black panther with a thick accent, was being hauled away by the police. She was screaming that she’d had nothing to do with hitting a cop’s car, but every other sentence was complete gibberish.

“The night howlers will never find out! I’ve never hit a cop car in my _life!_ She had to die! She had to! I saw it all, with my third eye!”

Stiles opened his mouth to try to step in and sort the situation out, but Derek grabbed his arm hard enough to hurt and stole the words right out of his mouth. Then Stiles stared in horror as Meredith turned her head towards him and opened up… _three eyes!_ Stiles choked on his tongue. She had one regular sized eye on the right side of her face and two smaller eyes on the opposite side. One of them was cloudy.

“I see all!” Meredith screamed at Stiles, “You will find her with friends, her flesh beneath their claws. Look _within!_ ”

“What the hell?” Stiles asked.

The officers turned towards Stiles and Derek, scowling at them angrily and skulking forward, “You! Fox!”

“Oh, wait,” Stiles tried to speak up, “He’s with me and I’m a-“

“Mime! He’s a mime, and as everyone knows mimes do not _speak!”_ Derek spat out.

“Cuff them,” The detective growled, “We’ll sort it out at the station.”

Stiles gave Derek a baffled look while he was cuffed. He knew once they searched his pockets they’d find he was an officer, but as it happened the search resulted in… no identification.

“My wallet,” Stiles spat out, “Where’s my wallet?”

“That’s what I’d like to know,” The officer growled, “Come on, _fox lover_ , let’s go.”

“Lover,” Stiles scoffed, “I wish. Have you _seen_ that tail?”

Stiles was shoved into the police car and Derek was pushed in just a bit rougher, leading to him cracking his head on the side of the door. He winced and groaned in pain, shaking his head a bit as a lump formed.

“Shit, are you okay?” Stiles asked in alarm.

“Yeah,” Derek growled, giving Stiles a vicious sneer, “They’re just doing their _jobs_.”

The officer climbed into the front and Stiles started in on him, “Hey! You didn’t have to be so rough! He’s hurt!”

“Oh, cry me a river, carrots!”

“Don’t call me carrots!” Stiles shrieked.

“Smooth,” Derek snorted, “Way to maintain a calm and unaggressive stance in the face of our oppressors. They’ll definitely never charge you with resisting arrest.”

“I didn’t resist anything!” Stiles argued.

“Keep it up and we’ll strap you down when we get to the station!”

Stiles fell silent, trying to slump back indignantly only find the cuffs digging into his wrists.

“Aww, what’s wrong?” Derek mocked, “This not the kinky fantasy your housebunny expectations raised you to believe they were?”

“I’d never be a house bunny,” Stiles snarled, “I’m a cop, Derek. An officer of the _law_!”

“Sure you are,” Derek growled, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I’m trying to tell _them_ that, but you stopped me!”

“Shut up, back there!” The officer shouted.

Stiles slouched, winced at the cuff on his wrists, and ignored Derek’s chuckling on the way to the station. They were processed speedily enough and Stiles’ prints were sent off to figure out who he was. Derek’s ID was there, but they didn’t find Stiles’ wallet on him like Stiles was hoping. They were tossed into a cell and left to stew… right next to Meredith!

“Oh, you genius!” Stiles hissed at Derek, who smirked proudly and folded his arms.

“Hey,” Stiles headed for Meredith, “Hi, I’m Stiles. This is Derek. So, we’re in the klink together, huh?”

Derek groaned, “Really? Word to the wise, Stiles? Subtlety is _not_ your strong point.”

Derek stood up and headed over to Meredith, “We’re trying to find out more about Laura Hale. What do you know?”

Meredith stood up, leaning towards them with a wild look in her yellow eyes, “You know Laura?”

“She was my sister.”

“Her power lives on in another.”

“The alpha strength,” Derek nodded, “It was supposed to be _mine_ as the next Hale, but someone took it from her when they killed her. I’m more concerned with justice than the power. Who was her killer?”

“Mr. Big knows.”

“I know he does, but he’s not met with anyone for nearly ten years now,” Derek growled, “He’ll never meet with a fox and a _bunny_.”

“That one there?” A high voice squeaked, “The bunny?”

“Yes, daddy,” Allison’s voice had both Stiles and Derek’s heads spinning, “He’s the bunny who talked to me at lunch today. I’d have run away if I hadn’t had a friend to lean on. He made me see that we can work out our differences!”

Derek was gaping up at the sight of a tiny shrew standing in the paws of a gigantic polar bear in a red tracksuit. He squinted at Stiles and motioned to the officer beside him.

“I will pay his bail.”

“Wha?” Derek asked in shock.

“See? Being nice has its advantages,” Stiles elbowed Derek who was too shocked to even look offended.

“What about his friend?” The officer asked, looking furious.

“You with this fox?” Chris Argent asked.

“Yes,” Stiles nodded, putting an arm around Derek’s waist, “He’s more articulate than he seems.”

Stiles smirked at Derek who gaped at him. The next thing they knew they were handed their possessions back, Stiles signed off on his release, and they were led out the door without anyone even _mentioning_ his missing ID. As they exited the room Cora sidled up and slipped Stiles’ wallet back in his pocket, giving him a wink.

“Mr. Big,” Stiles turned towards him, “I can’t thank you enough! My wallet was gone and-“

“Think nothing of it,” Argent replied, “And please. Call me Chris.”

“Chris,” Stiles beamed, “I’m so relieved, but I’m really in a pickle here.”

“What else can I do for my daughter’s dear friend?” He asked.

“We’re trying to find out what happened to Laura Hale. It’s such a tragedy and the Hale pack is suffering without the alpha power to give them a focal point. Do you know anything about her killer?”

“I have my suspicions,” Argent replied, motioning for them to walk beside him as they turned towards a limo on the floor, “Come, let us speak in private.”

Derek was pressed against Stiles’ side as they were flanked by guards. Argent sat in a little booster seat beside his huge bodyguard. He sipped a martini and spoke casually about his knowledge of Laura and the Hale pack as if Derek weren’t even there.

“Laura was a good friend to me. She encouraged the friendship between Cora and my Allison. Cora is a sweet girl. Good lamb. They get along well, but they don’t have the connection she sensed with you today.”

“I really enjoyed talking to Allison,” Stiles beamed at her and she smiled back radiantly, “I think you’d also benefit from being friends with another buddy of mine. His name is Scott. He’s a pussycat of a cheetah and everyone always misunderstands him. They look down on him. It’s heartbreaking. He was there when we found Laura’s body and frankly, he hasn’t lived down how awful he found it.”

“Truly a tragedy,” Argent shook his head, “Laura made me rethink my stance on foxes. Well… _most_ foxes.”

Argent raised his eyebrow at Derek who swallowed hard and tried to look cool. Stiles patted his thigh supportively and he glared murderously at Stiles in return.

“Who do you suspect?” Stiles asked, “Whoever killed her might not be the same person who took her power, but chances are they’re the same.”

“If his behavior can be believed, it’s not,” Argent replied, “I believe it was The Duke who took her life, but his erratic behavior of late-“

“Peter?” Derek blurted out, “No. No, it _can’t_ be!”

“Oh, but it was,” Argent shook his head sadly, “We found him after the fact with fur in his teeth. He’d gone feral and had to be locked up! We have him contained now, but whoever got her power? It was not him.”

“He’s just a little weasel,” Derek breathed, “How could he _bite through_ a full grown fox!”

Stiles frowned, “You said he acted feral? You’ve had to tie him up?”

“He’s barely spoken two words,” Argent stated, “He’s mad.”

“I want to see him,” Derek stated firmly, “I’ll get him to talk.”

“I sincerely hope you can,” Argent replied.

XXX

The facility was icy cold, but Stiles was numb to it at the sight of the rabid weasel pacing the floor. He looked mad but he calmed at the sight of Derek.

“Nephew,” Peter stated, his voice surprisingly deep for such a small animal.

“Uncle,” Derek breathed, “ _Why_? Mother took you in! She named you her brother! She raised us with you! How could you kill Laura? She was your _favorite?”_

Stiles’ eyes widened in realization of the depth of betrayal here. Peter was sitting up, rubbing at his face, eyes darting around neurotically.

“I… I…”

“Is it the drugs again?” Derek asked miserably.

The guilt on his face was palpable and Stiles instantly connected the dots. A sufficient level of drugs in a weasel’s system could take him from a puny predator to a terror capable of gnawing through the body of another animal. Laura’s love for him might have kept her from fighting back until it was too late. Derek sagged a bit, his black tipped ears dropping and a wealth of misery suffusing his face. Stiles put his hand on the fox’s back in support.

“Who took her power?” Derek wanted to know.

Peter Hale gave Derek a miserable look and shook his head before speaking a name that had Stiles’ eyes widening.

“The _photographer?!”_


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was silent as they took Mr. Big’s limo back to the main streets not far from the precinct. They stepped out on the corner so they weren’t directly in front of the precinct. Derek looked broken and he was having trouble hiding it.

“At least now we know,” Stiles stated softly, “I can go to my dad… tell him what we found out… You’ll be off the hook.”

“My pack won’t,” Derek whispered, “And if your father gets involved I’ll have no chance to reclaim Laura’s power from Daehler. We’ll disburse. Who will accept Cora as she is besides us?”

Stiles looked down, “I never realized how many other families out there were like mine. I mean, my dad’s not a predator, but he’s not a _small mammal_ either. He’s a big guy, you know? It’s sort of… he’s a powerhouse, you know? Chris and Allison. You and Cora. Me and my dad. We’re so alike but we’re all different.”

Derek wasn’t listening, he was frowning down at his feet with his eyes darting around as he tried to find the way out. Stiles glanced at the doors to the precinct. Inside were Scott and Parrish and his father, all men whom he trusted without reservation.

Except that in this case their involvement would do more harm than good.

“Let’s go after him,” Stiles breathed.

“How?” Derek asked, “There’s no way he hung around after we talked to him. He knew we were close. We’re lucky _we_ got away with our lives!”

“Not lucky,” Stiles replied with a wink, “Smart! We have to be _smart_ here! Clever like a fox!”

“What?” Derek deadpanned.

“Your connections got us this far,” Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “Let my brain take us the rest of the way. _No_ dumb bunny jokes. You know it’s not true. Just like you’re not really a criminal.”

Derek held up Stiles’ wallet and he snatched it back and pointed at him irritably, “Bad fox. Bad. Come on, Derek! Do you want this or not!”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, “Well… I haven’t got much to lose at this point. Sure. Why not? Let’s go rush off into certain danger.”

“Woo hoo!” Stiles cheered, turning to run towards the corner, “Taxi!!”

XXX

Two hours later found Stiles having made a few connections on his tablet. He had found groups of alphas online and started chatting them up about a new powerful sheep who was ‘posing’ as an alpha and had insulted the fuck out of Stiles. After a few rants from people who thought Stiles (posing as a fox using Derek’s picture) was a scumbag, he started getting some answers. A few had noticed a posturing ram in their area and after sharing a few derogatory terms to bond they let him know the fox in sheep’s wool was hiding out in a warehouse now that his traincar had been snooped.

Derek and Stiles high fived, Derek rather reluctantly, and they headed to the warehouse to get Derek’s power back from the sheep.

“So do you think this is connected to the mauling from five years ago?” Stiles wondered.

“No,” Derek replied, “The mauling from five years ago was done by an officer.”

“A what?” Stiles’ head spun towards him so fast his neck cracked loudly.

“A cop did it.”

“No… that…”

“Yes. She did,” Derek glared at him narrowly, daring him to challenge him.

“Who?” Stiles asked softly.

“Kate Argent,” Derek said softly, “She’s Allison’s older sister. Chris adopted them both but he could never control Kate. She ended up in boot camp for troubled teens and from there went on to apply for academy. I think she thought she’d be showing her dad a thing or two. Here’s the adopted kid of Mr. Big, mob boss of the tundra, and she’s a _cop._ ”

“A dirty cop,” Stiles said softly, “They’re not cops in my estimation.”

“At least you’re acknowledging they exist,” Derek replied softly, his lips pulling back in an angry snarl.

“Good foxes, bad cops,” Stiles shrugged, “There are a few in every group. Look at this guy, huh? Who would have thought a _sheep_ would steal canine alpha power?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded.

“Derek?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for telling me,” Stiles said softly, “I’ll talk to my dad when I-“

“And get yourself killed?” Derek hissed at him, “Don’t live up to the stereotype, Stiles. If you can’t handle this yourself than don’t get more people involved. It only makes things messier.”

“Then why did you come to me?” Stiles asked, “I haven’t got anything you haven’t. No resources. No power. No _anything_.”

Derek was silent for a moment, watching Stiles carefully out of the corner of his eye before turning back towards the taxi window, “Because you genuinely seemed to care and sometimes I’m so damn tired that I just can’t anymore. Not even for something like this. Sometimes I just want to walk softly, keep my head down, my voice polite, and hope none of the shit flies my way despite my good behavior.”

Stiles reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly in his own tiny paw, “You’re a good guy, Derek.”

“Yeah, well,” Derek pulled his hand away quickly and straightened up in the seat, “Let’s just get this over with so you can go back to being the _good cop_ that you are and I can run my pack properly.”

“You know,” Stiles snickered, “A joke changes topic better. Maybe something along the dumb bunny loop?”

Derek snorted, “You’re not a dumb bunny.”

“Awwww, we’re having _two_ moments!”

“Okay, I take it back. You’re a dumb bunny.”

Stiles snickered, “You _like_ me.”

“I really do not,” Derek raised his eyebrows to deny his words further.

“You do! You _like_ me!”

The taxi stopped and they changed gears faster than the vehicle had, bolting out of their seat to walk the last block to the warehouse. Stiles had thought the guy gave off a dealer vibe, but a few sneaky steps into the warehouse proved him 100% correct. Daehler was clearly Peter’s supplier, the one who had driven Peter into a rage that caused him to weaken and eventually kill his niece… all so Daehler could get her power. Everyone assumed that a fox’s murder wouldn’t be investigated but Stiles wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Okay,” Stiles whispered, “We get your power back and then get o-“

A trap snicked shut and Stiles couldn’t contain the scream that tore from his throat as bone shattered and blood flowed. Stiles stared in horror down at his leg and Derek’s nose twitched at the smell of _prey_ and _blood_. Then Derek growled, yellow eyes flashing in the semi-darkness. A bolt of fear went through Stiles’ body and his nose twitched frantically. He’d never been good at smelling emotions, not like predators were, but he caught something in Derek that made him think _protect_ rather than _food._

Sure enough, Derek’s head jerked to one side and his ears went flat. He was growling at the shadows where soft clops indicated the fat, louse-ridden sheep was stepping forward. He had a pervasive smell of dung that hung around him and a camera around his neck that he flashed in their direction. Derek closed one eye to avoid it being hurt by the flash while still watching his opponent and opened it once the camera was lowered.

“Well, well, well,” Daehler cooed, “Isn’t this _adorable_. Are you _guarding_ him?”

Derek shifted more in front of Stiles, seeming to confirm his words even as he growled louder and scrunched up his shoulders to make himself look bigger.

‘You know he’s _food_ , right? Prey?”

“You think you’re a fox now, just because you stole a foxes power?” Stile tried to shout. His energy was waning, spots flashing in front of his eyes and fizzling out as his body weakened from blood loss, “Cora is a thousand times more fox than you!”

“Cora,” Daehler snarled, “Will be my mate! I will be head of the Hale pack and she will be mine!”

“You’re disgusting,” Derek growled, “You’ll never touch my sister, you pervert!”

“Pervert?!” Daehler laughed, “You’re the one panting over a _rabbit_. Adopting a cute little sister is one thing, but _fucking_ one? You’re a disgrace. Cora will be glad I got rid of you once I tell her what you’ve been up to.”

Derek growled deeply in refusal, but Stiles was momentarily concerned. Cora was connected to the Argents, who were connected to the Hale killers from years ago. What if she were a traitor as well?

As if Stiles had summoned his very fears into being, another set of hooves sounded on the ground. Stiles’ voice caught in his throat in horror. _No. Derek can’t lose more pack! More family! No! He’ll never survive it!_

Cora appeared, and to Stiles’ shock she let out a low growl far more convincing than Stiles’ earlier attempts. Daehler turned to her and his entire face lit up, but he spun around again a moment later when another high growl reached his ears. For a tiny fox, Isaac sure looked big with his eyes twisted in rage instead of wide with his natural cuteness. Instead of pulling his ears back in rage he had them thrust forward to make himself seem bigger. Then Erica made her appearance, pudgy and pretty with her tail constantly moving as her claws snicked out one at a time. The few lights that were working in the place shut off and Stiles’ eyes failed to compensate. More growls joined the initial sounds and Stiles heard them coalesce into a single point on the floor where the sound of tearing flesh and gurgling screams erupted.

“Oh my gods,” Stiles whispered, and then promptly fainted from the loss of blood.

When Stiles’ eyes blinked open again it was to find a strange giraffe standing over him.

“How many antlers do I have?” He asked.

Stiles blinked, eyes trying to focus, and they landed on Boyd up in the rafters holding some wires in his hands. The lights were back on and Stiles suspected he was responsible for both their loss and return. Stiles blinked a few times.

“Dude,” Stiles breathed, “Really good climbers.”

“Climbers?” The giraffe asked in surprise, but when he looked up Boyd had melted into the rafters and simply _vanished_. Stiles could still see him, but only because he’d had his eyes on him when he’d pulled his camouflage technique. He doubted anyone else had followed such a stealthy move.

“He’s not doing well. We need to move him. Now.”

“You take good care of my son,” Sherriff Stilinski’s voice sounded choked but strong.

“Dad!” Stiles choked out, “Dad, it was the ram! Daehler! And the sheep!”

“Sheep?” His father asked, following him towards the ambulance.

“Kate Argent,” Stiles forced out, “She’s a dirty cop. Derek didn’t want me to tell you, but he’s a _good fox,_ dad. He’s a good guy! Don’t punish him because Kate is a dirty cop!”

“I know he’s good, son,” Stilinski replied, narrowing in on what was distressing Stiles the most, “He saved your life today.”

Stiles relaxed and the ambulance doors slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t for a good 20 hours that Stiles knew what was going on in the outside world. Not until he turned on his television post-surgery and started working his way through his bland hospital food. His father wasn’t by his side, and that should have told him that something serious was going on, but he never thought he’d see what was on the television now.

Riots.

Floods of people blocking traffic and screaming for justice.

Police being attacked outside their homes in front of their families.

Stiles was horrified, choking on his food and spitting it out as he took deep, terrified breaths. He was on the edge of a panic attack when someone pulled the curtains back and the swish of a tail caught his eye.

“Derek!” Stiles gasped, “What… this… this isn’t what I wanted!”

“Oh?” Derek asked, “I told you not to involve others. It only makes things messier.”

“What was I going to do? Let her get away with it?!”

“Yes,” Derek stated harshly, “Because _this_ was the only other option besides them sweeping it under the rug! You can’t challenge authority and be successful without revolution happening, Stiles!”

Stiles stared at the TV in misery, then back at Derek’s closed off stare, and then sank back in acceptance.

“Okay,” He said softly.

“Okay?” Derek asked.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, “If this is what it takes… for the police to start reforming things… for my father to start investigating his own people instead of looking the other way… for the people to trust us again… than this has to happen.”

“What?” Derek’s ears flicked sideways and his whiskers moved back in alarm.

“No one can be unaccountable, Derek. No one. Not the police. Not the _president_. That’s not a democracy, that’s a dictatorship. A police state. I’m… I’m fucking crying right now,” Stiles choked out, “Because _those are my friends_ dying out there, being mocked and spit on, being judged for something they’re not because of the actions of one bad cop, but… you’ve been going through this forever, haven’t you? And not just you. _Generations_ of foxes. Generations of smaller mammals who are considered weak or lazy just because of how they were born. Considered criminals from day one for nothing but the shape of their ears and tails. I got where I am because my father was privileged but… I was lucky. I was exempt from what I would have faced if other bunnies had raised me. So if this is how it has to be? I stand with you both.”

“Both? Cops _and_ foxes?” Derek spluttered.

“Yes. Both,” Stiles nodded, “Because it’s not fucking black and white, Derek. Not if we want this to end in anything besides worse problems. There’s got to be respect on both sides.”

“How do you stand with _both?”_ Derek asked, “Forgive the phrasing, but that’s a cop out, Stiles. You stay neutral you’re on the side of the oppressor.”

“No. I’m not going to be neutral; I’m going to stand up, loudly, for _both_. The good cops and the good foxes.”

“How?”

“I’ll find a way,” Stiles stated, leaning back.

“You know what?” Derek nodded, “I think you will. If anyone can stand on both sides it’s you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Derek pulled into the station and climbed out of Boyd’s van, nudging his shoulder before continuing into the station. Stiles was on desk duty until his leg healed and wasn’t weathering it well. He was impatient and cranky so Derek was bringing him lunch. Of course, that was Erica’s idea. She’d talked Derek into sucking up to Stiles because he was basically the face of the ‘good cops’ that the department was trying to push while they investigated officers who had been pulled out of the field for years and years of reports of abuse in the line of duty. He was also very loud about how he wanted justice for the _future_ as well. He stood (sat in a wheelchair) at the protests. He invited the leaders of the movement to picnics where he tried (pathetically) to play sports while in crutches. He went into the forests where the disadvantaged lived and played with the kids while talking to the parents about serious issues and how they could be fixed. When he brought education revise up to Mayor Whittemore, a lion with a proud and arrogant disposition that Stiles couldn’t stand for even a second, he fought tooth and nail for compromise. After Whittemore tried to dismiss it he found himself in hot water with the Argents, whom he was surprised to find were _not_ backing Kate Bellwether-Argent. Stiles still took proposals to him, along with enough written papers and outlines from local teachers to make it look like he was a leading authority.

Derek was pleasantly surprised by Stiles’ devotion to protect both parties from further violence. He was also painfully unsuccessful. Revolts continued, protests raged, police were bitter and hurt, and more reports of abuse by officers were showing up every day. So when Derek showed up with lunch it was meant to be a pick-me-up for the despondent officer.

Derek stepped up to Stiles’ office and knocked sharply before entering at his call. Inside Stiles was looking worn and tired, his leg still bound in a cast and his ears drooping.

“Hey, buddy,” Stiles smiled weakly, “I really, really hope you’ve got good news.”

“Nope, but I’ve got food,” Derek plopped it down and pulled open the bag, “Might even be good, too.”

Out came fresh vegetables and fruit, stuff his father rarely bothered to send out for in a station full of heavy protein eaters. Stiles perked right up and dove for them, happy to share a meal with his new friend. Stiles was humming happily over some carrots while Derek popped blueberries in his mouth when Sherriff Stilinski stomped into the room and glared at Derek.

“Still courting my son?” He asked bluntly.

Derek choked on his blueberry and the Sherriff had to come to his rescue, clapping him firmly on the back while Stiles gave him a horrified look.

“I’m not cour-courting,” Derek wheezed, “This isn’t even how foxes court! And it sure as hell isn’t how bunnies court! Is it?”

Derek gave Stiles a wide-eyed look and Stiles shrugged, “I don’t think they _do_ court. Pretty sure they just fuck.”

“Stiles!” The Sherriff scolded, “Watch your mouth.”

“I can’t see it. My nose is in the way,” Stiles sassed.

“You see how he gets?” The Sherriff gestured at Stiles while talking to Derek, “He’s _bored._ Boredom is a nightmare where Stiles is involved. Can’t you keep him entertained?”

“I brought food?” Derek offered weakly.

Stilinski huffed, slapped down a file for Stiles, stole a handful of wheat grass, and stomped out of the room.

“Don’t overdo it on peanuts!” Stiles called after him, “Francine is always giving him peanuts. They’re not good for his digestive system.”

“Why is he even _eating_ them, I mean I get _me_ eating them, but a buffalo?”

“I dunno,” Stiles sighed and shrugged, scooping up some corn and smearing butter on it, “He eats too much butter, too. I think it’s just that half the station is predator so… you know. You get used to having dairy and protein based things around.”

“Makes sense,” Derek shrugged, popping a hardboiled egg in his mouth.

“So what _are_ you doing?” Stiles asked, staring down at his corn.

“Eating.”

“I mean, here.”

“Considering joining the force.”

“Yeah, very funny, although I’d have you in a heartbeat. I mean what are you doing _with me_ ,” Stiles asked directly, “I mean, you don’t seem like the kind of guy to make friends with someone and bring them food and stuff. In fact, this smacks of Erica.”

Derek nodded, raising an eyebrow to acknowledge her influence, but didn’t answer Stiles’ question.

“Derek, what are _we_ doing?” Stiles asked more directly.

Derek poked at another egg and ignored him.

“Is my dad right? Are you courting me?”

“Foxes court by building dens, forcing other males in their territory to submit, and then befriending any vixens in the area so their accessible during their brief estrus.”

“Yeah, back in, like, the _Stone Age_ ,” Stiles chuckled, “Most of us just date now.”

Derek didn’t reply so Stiles stared at him and Derek stared back. Finally Stiles decided they’d eye fucked for long enough.

“What if I were hot and bothered right now?” Stiles asked, leaning back a bit in an attempt to look seductive.

“You look injured to me.”

“So?” Stiles snorted, “I’ve fucked with an injury before.”

“That want you want?” Derek asked, eyes flashing red, “To be fucked?”

Stiles licked his lips, “Not really.”

“So what _do_ you want?”

Stiles cocked his head to one side, long ears swiveling about while Derek watched him. The scent of lust was high in the air, but it often was around Stiles. Scent didn’t necessarily mean consent. Stiles’ nose twitched and Derek wondered if the bunny could smell _his_ desire.

“You,” Stiles stated, “I want you.”

Derek smirked a bit, recalling their earlier conversation, “You _like_ me.”

Stiles snorted.

“You _love_ me,” Derek teased.

“Hm. Do I? Yes. Yes I do,” Stiles laughed, blushing brightly, “I’m a cute bunny. Anyone would want me to bend over for them.”

Derek was trapped between picturing that _very_ risqué image and the word _bunny_. His smile slid off his face and Stiles’ instantly sobered.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “The bunny part.”

“It’s one thing to adopt…” Derek muttered, fussing with his napkin and wiping off his mouth.

“It’s another to…” Stiles trailed off but Derek’s mind filled in the blank.

_Mate._


	6. Chapter 6

Derek did end up joining the force, stating political reasons while his pack all nodded along and silently judged him for refusing to admit he just wanted to be near Stiles on a regular basis. The fact he could make a difference _did_ enter his mind, and the second he passed the tests- easily- he was tossed in as Stiles’ partner. It was nearly a year after their ‘first case’ together by the time he passed academy and was given his first station. Stiles’ leg was fully healed and they’d spent an almost torturous amount of time together studying for his exams and getting advice from the Sherriff. Of course there had been stares of longing and the occasional accidental brush of finger tips, but neither of them were under any disillusionment since that first conversation. They couldn’t be more than friends. Neither wanted a fuck buddy and love was forbidden so they became the closest of friends.

Which meant they were blindsided by the rumors that immediately erupted around work about the two of them sleeping together. Stiles found out first and his response was to stutter and stammer like an idiot while the accusing parties laughed at him. One of them gave him a playful nudge that sent him toppling off of the chair he was seated on so Derek put out a hand to help him back up. Stiles declined it while muttering sourly and Derek shrugged it off. The next day Derek was the one being teased as an officer asked him if Stiles had managed to take his knot yet. Derek had lost himself for a moment just picturing that and the rhino had laughed at him and walked away.

Sherriff Stilinski had pulled them into the office and given them a speech on fraternization that had left Derek bored and Stiles embarrassed. Then he’d sighed and shook his head.

“Look boys, off the record? You both could do worse.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles blinked in surprise, “You’d be okay with me dating a fox? I mean, _any_ other species besides rabbit?”

“Well, yeah, son,” The Sherriff scoffed, “It’s how he _treats_ you that matters, and I’ve never seen you so happy with someone as you are with Derek. Or so miserable when you’re apart.”

Stiles gave Derek a guilty look that had him questioning every moment that he’d ever denied their potential together. Then the young bunny stood up and hurried out of his father’s office. Derek followed after, not sure what his reaction was. Stiles reeked of guilt, loneliness, and lust. He might want to talk to Derek, or he might not. Stiles breezed past his best friend at the front desk, barely giving him a nod, and that was enough for Derek to know that Stiles didn’t want to dish with his friend. Instead the rabbit took himself outside and climbed into their cruiser. Derek joined him and Stiles shoved a file at him.

“Missing mammal’s case,” Stiles spat out, “Three mammals went missing. All prey. All in the inner city.”

So they were going with avoidance. Derek could live with that. He was _good_ at that.

“Of course, our shift ended about five minutes ago, so I was thinking we could go back to your place and figure this whole UST out,” Stiles continued casually.

“You estea?” Derek asked in confusion, “That Spanish again?”

“Unresolved Sexual Tension,” Stiles stated firmly.

“So… not avoiding this, then,” Derek replied.

“Nope,” Stiles stated, “Even my dad is on board, and let’s face it I’m a daddy’s boy. If he’d disapproved it would be different, but you got his blessing. I’m done ignoring this.”

Derek nodded, staring out the window rather than acknowledging the conversation. He wasn’t even slightly comfortable, but he was about to take Stiles home so there was that. Stiles headed for the woods and Hale territory with Derek staring out the window. He was trying not to get himself worked up because chances were that Stiles had bitten off more than he could chew. The rhino’s words from weeks earlier were echoing in his head. Rabbits didn’t _have_ knots. Rabbits had _tiny_ little pricks. Derek wasn’t tiny. Far from it, especially when his knot was taken into consideration. Of course there were other things they could do, and that spiraled down into the thought of Stiles sucking on the tip of his dick with those fuzzy little lips of his.

“Oh my gods, Derek, even _I_ can tell you stink of lust and fear.”

“It’s not fear,” Derek scowled.

“It’s something negative.”

“It’s _concern_ for a certain dumb bunny who thinks he can manage…” Derek trailed off, not sure how to say ‘my gigantic dick’ without sounding like one.

Stiles filled in for him, “What? Your charming personality? I got this, Derek. I know how to deal with Sir Grumpypants, Sourfox, and Angry Eyebrows.”

“It’s not my eyebrows I’m worried about.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Stiles leered at him, “What makes you think you’re topping?”

Derek’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard, shifting in his seat at that idea. He’d never pictured himself bottoming to anyone, let alone a bunny, but now the idea of Stiles lifting up his tail, licking his way to Derek’s entrance, fingering him open before pressing his little pink cock inside…

“You think you can even reach my prostate?” Derek taunted in an attempt to get one up on Stiles. His voice cracked and Stiles didn’t hesitate to scoff at him.

“I’ll blow your mind, and if that doesn’t work I’ll blow _you_.”

Derek leered at him, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Oh, a competition! To the man who comes last?”

“If we’re going to be trying…” Derek purred slyly.

“Try not. Do or do not. I meant I’m gonna take your _cock_ and _blow_ your _mind_.”

“To the mammal who comes last,” Derek agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek snarled at his pack when they tried to swarm them, looking for attention and a chance to tease their new alpha. Derek had one thing on his mind and it wasn’t his yipping, skipping pack of misfits. It was the bunny sauntering behind him as if he already owned the place, and if Derek had anything to say about it he’d be moving in _fast._ Derek led him into his family’s home and up the steps to the master bedroom. He never slept here, but he’d claimed it as his own when the pack had started to grow. He usually just slept on the couch downstairs or bunked with a packmate in order to not sleep alone. Now he was taking Stiles there and he was glad the bunny didn’t notice scents as well as he should since otherwise he’d notice that Derek’s room barely smelled of him.

Stiles flopped down on the big bed with a joyful crow, “I love it! _”_

Derek glanced around at the large room with black blankets, white curtains, and red pillows. The lower half of the wall was red and the upper white, giving the room a sharp contrast without being too bright or too dark. He thought it might be a bit impressive, and was glad that Stiles found it so, but his main interest was in covering the bunny with his own body.

Derek didn’t hesitate to practically slither onto the bed, planting a paw on either side of Stiles’ head and grinning down at him.

“Why officer,” Stiles purred, “What _are_ you doing?”

“Picturing you naked,” Derek admitted with a smirk.

“Why picture when you can _have?”_

“An excellent question officer,” Derek leered, then kneeled up so he could start unbuttoning Stiles’ uniform shirt.

Buttons slid free to reveal the softest fur Derek had ever run his fingers through, but it was Stiles’ scent, sharp and aroused, that was driving him insane. Every bit of fabric that he peeled away gave him more of his paramour’s aroma until he was drowning in him. He nuzzled against Stiles’ revealed pelt, licking a tiny nipple to the sound of soft gasps of excitement. Derek ran one paw along a grey hip as Stiles arched and let out soft sounds of longing. Derek’s hand moved back up as he ran a tongue experimentally along Stiles’ neck. He was waiting for the fear to kick in but what he was met with was absolute trust and desire. Stiles arched and moaned softly while Derek slid the pad of one digit up his silky ear.

“Oh wow,” Derek breathed, amazed at the softer-than-satin texture. He could feel the warm pulse of blood beneath the thin skin and thick veins.

“Mm,” Stiles purred, and then chuckled a bit, “Hey, you going to get naked too?”

“Yeah,” Derek growled, kneeling back up.

He liked this position. He could undress while studying every marking in Stiles’ fur. On first look he appeared to be a grey bunny, but Derek could see the occasional darker spot through his fur and when he reached out to run his fingers through it again a darker layer was revealed beneath the lighter.

“You been with a larger mammal?” Derek asked, voice husky with lust.

“A few,” Stiles shrugged, “For the largest I topped with a toy strapped over my dick.”

“Interesting,” Derek’s eyebrows rose, “For the others?”

“Prep with one, side with the other,” Stiles replied, “I didn’t regret the one I prepped with. It was… mm, good burn.”

Stiles wriggled a bit beneath him, lust darkening his eyes as Derek’s breath caught. He was admittedly jealous of previous lovers but also grateful. It meant Stiles wouldn’t be terrified with Derek, or that this experience would be damaging to their relationship.

“So what shall we try?” Derek asked, “I’ve never been topped, but I’m game.”

“I wanna see what you got,” Stiles licked his lips, nose twitching in anticipation, “If I can take it, I want to. I want _all_ of you.”

“Stiles,” Derek leaned down and nuzzled into his fur until he found a nipple to tease. Stiles arched and gasped eagerly, “I’m not letting you go.”

“Mm, creepy but also good,” Stiles teased, finally reaching up to touch him as well.

Derek groaned as small paws worked their way through his fur, stroking along a thin ear and teasing the darker tip. Stiles’ hands roamed back down while Derek shifted up to facilitate his exploration. Thumbs found nipples and rubbed them harshly, drawing a growl from Derek as his tail lashed the air.

“Oh, yeah, lemme feel that fluff.”

“Nothing fluffy about this sleek ride,” Derek bragged, but brought his tail around for Stiles to run his digits through. Derek’s fur was thicker than Stiles’ thin pelt, the bristles more prone to staying in place even in the wind. _Sturdy,_ his mother had called it.

“Oh wow,” Stiles breathed.

“I know it’s not as soft as a rabbit’s but-“

“I like it, Derek. It’s strong. Like you,” Stiles soothed, propping himself up on one arm to press their lips together.

For a moment they were lost in slow kisses, tongues gently exploring as Stiles whined in longing and Derek’s dick slid free of the sheath. The air in the room was cold on his damp member and Stiles’ curious hand wrapping around it was more than welcome. Derek shivered as the rough pads surrounded by silky fur teased his nerve endings. He couldn’t contain the moan that left his throat as Stiles arched beneath him and let out a soft croon of longing.

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles breathed, “I can take that. I can _sooo_ take that. Gonna hurt so good, Derek.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek lied, because he did. He wanted to impale Stiles and sooth his pain and bring him to a pleasurable finish.

“Liar,” Stiles snickered, reaching up and running one paw over his own ears in a sultry move that bowed his back, “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Then you’ll know how much it jumps when I see you,” Derek replied smoothly.

“Dork.”

“For you, yes,” Derek teased, pushing Stiles’ knees apart with his own.

“You gonna put this to good use?” Stiles asked, squeezing his rod and making Derek groan.

“Yeah, fluff,” Derek grinned, “Going to fuck the stuffing out of you.”

“Oh, har har,” Stiles snickered, “Come on, big boy, break out the lube.”

Derek smirked as he moved down Stiles’ body and stood up to hop off the bed. His nightstand didn’t have everything he needed so he held up one digit and headed out the door to the bathroom where a liberal amount of his sex toys stayed. There he collected a dildo he used to pretend a partner was in the room with him, usually by sucking or fondling it. It was clean in the sense he’d done nothing more than ejaculate on and then clean it, but he washed it anyway. He had no condoms, but they weren’t really needed between Stiles and Derek anyway. Stiles couldn’t get pregnant and he knew they were both clean because Stiles’ father had him tested regularly since Stiles was quite the slut… although he was generally considered reserved for a rabbit. Now things would change, of that Derek was sure. Neither had spelled this out, but that was because they both knew what they wanted. Derek wanted Stiles as a _mate_ , not for a one time fuck, and he was certain Stiles felt the same. After all, it was no secret he’d been with other species, but he’d hesitated with Derek due to the depth of their feelings for each other. Now there was no holding back. Stiles was going to be his.

XXX

Stiles took a few steadying deep breaths and reached down to finger himself with a spit-slicked digit. It wasn’t enough to take Derek, but it was giving him the confidence he needed to keep going. He’d fallen hard for his partner and he knew there was no going back from this, whatever the outcome. He wanted to impress Derek by taking all of him in, but if he had to call a halt he would and he knew Derek wouldn’t hate him for it. They were in this for the long haul. Derek was his _mate_. His _future_. Stiles wasn’t even mourning all the sexy times he was going to miss out on with other mammals because Derek? Derek was the end game. Derek was the boss battle that Stiles’ lusty body had been working up to. Sexy. Strong. Funny. Bitter. Full of the same self-doubt that Stiles had day in and out, but still confident and determined to win. His prize was Stiles, and the normally body-shamed young man had no doubt that he wanted it. Derek’s every glance was filled with longing for Stiles and he was ready to have him in every way.

His sly fox returned with a confident smile and a toy in his hand, ignoring the whistles of his packmates who had seen him strolling through the halls naked and aroused. The toy was a dildo with a knot at the base, but it was smaller than Derek so it would make good prep.

“Never been in anyone else,” Derek assured him, “Or me, for that matter, so if you _do_ want to top me you’ll be the first.”

“Kinky,” Stiles licked his lips, “Think I want to try you on for _size_ first.”

“Fine by me,” Derek smiled, eyes raking over his body with obvious desire, “How do you want this?”

Stiles rolled over and presented his ass, perky tail flipping up to wiggle like a flag, “Is there any other way?”

Derek’s smile softened, “Plenty, but that’s a good start. I’ll show you the rest another time.”

“Aww, you going to make sweet love to me face to face?”

“Yes,” Derek replied sharply, “Another time. For now, I want to fuck you stupid. We’ve held back on this for too long.”

“Was that another ‘dumb bunny’ joke?” Stiles snickered.

“I don’t know, all the blood in my brain has headed south,” Derek laughed, climbing up on the bed.

Stiles hummed in desire and wiggled his little ass while Derek approached him. He gave his little bottom an admiring look, as if sampling a delicacy, and leaned down to run his tongue across his little pink pucker. Stiles moaned and Derek’s excitement over his response fueled him to press his snout firmly against his ass, licking his way inside of Stiles’ responsive body. Stiles could feel his long, wet tongue rasping against his entrance in the best of ways. His nerve endings screamed for more as Stiles’ prick dripped pre-come onto the bed. Derek’s tongue fucked Stiles slowly as they moaned together in a beautiful prequel of what was to come. Stiles chanted his name until he couldn’t take anymore, and then reached out to tug on one of his ears.

“Derek! Derek! Please!”

“Mm,” Derek hummed, straightening up and reaching for the toy, “You good with no condoms?”

“I’m clean, you?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, and Stiles caught the embarrassment in his voice. He had a feeling Derek hadn’t been with anyone else in a _long_ time.

“Good, then you can take me bareback,” Stiles teased, wiggling his ass, “Soon as you stretch me nice and wide with that toy of yours.”

Derek slicked up the toy and pressed it to Stiles’ hole, not bothering to warm it up. Stiles gasped and jumped, hissing at the cold lube as it slid into his hot passage.

“Asshole,” Stiles growled.

“See! You’re not dumb! You know the word for this and everything,” Derek teased as he began to press the toy into him.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply but was lost on a whine as Derek twisted the soft tip of the toy against his entrance and made his eyes roll back in his head. The toy’s temperature hardly mattered when it was stimming him so good. Derek began to push it in deeper and Stiles breathed through the burn. He’d taken a lover this size before but it took time, so it was no wonder that he lost some of his wood as Derek worked him open. When it came to the knot he hesitated but Stiles pushed back for more.

“You look so good wrapped around this toy. Want to bury myself in you,” Derek growled, voice deep and raspy with lust. It should have been terrifying but Stiles wanted him in every way.

“Yeah? If I can take that knot will you try _yours_ on me?” Stiles taunted, reaching down to rub the nub his cock was hidden inside of.

“Yeah,” Derek promised, starting to press against him slowly.

Stiles moaned deeply, more to get his body to relax by triggering other muscles, and teased the tip of his prick as it slid free. He knew it would be easier to take the burn if his arousal was peaked so he didn’t hold back on licking the pads of his fingers and working himself firmly. When his little dick was fully emerged he reached back for Derek’s paw and guided him to it.

“Touch me, Derek,” Stiles panted.

Derek’s large hand wrapped around Stiles’ pink cock and stroked him firmly enough to make Stiles’ back arch. He pushed back against the knot and whined at the pain, but Derek pushed forward at the same time and it popped into his body.

“Oh my _gods!_ ” Stiles screamed and panted as his cock spilled onto the bed in a completely unexpected and toe curling release. His eyes rolled and his fur stood on end as the toy rubbed his prostate so right he could barely breath to catch his breath after his orgasm finished washing over him.

“You smell so good,” Derek growled, licking at his neck and nipping his shoulder slightly.

Stiles shivered, “I lost the game.”

“You still won the prize,” Derek purred.

“Does that make your knot a consolation prize?” Stiles teased.

“Only if it consoles you to come over and again until you can’t speak,” Derek taunted.

“Bring it, fox,” Stiles teased, arching his back and clenching around the toy. He shivered as it teased him so good and Derek paused a moment before slowly pulling it free.

Stiles’ body released the toy with a sudden grasp around the shaft and then a clench on air. He felt so empty and wanted Derek inside him _immediately._ Derek was in perfect agreement. He was slicking up his shaft, liberally dripping lube into Stiles’ hole. He was panting, his dick throbbing as the head pressed against Stiles’ entrance. A pause as he rubbed his head around to take the edge off, and then Stiles breathed through the first press into his body.

“Yeah, foxy, that’s it,” Stiles whispered, “Lil bit at a time.”

“Stiles,” Derek whined, “So tight!”

Stiles looked over his shoulder to see Derek poised with his head back, eyes tightly shut, muzzle slightly parted as he panted in barely restrained excitement. His hands were tightly gripping Stiles’ hips and one thumb was unconsciously stroking the underside of his little fluff of a tail. Derek slid out a bit and then further in with a low groan of agony and need.

“Lil more,” Stiles breathed, “I can take it.”

“My knot… fuck, Stiles, I’m not going to last.”

“You don’t have to last, just enjoy me. Take me, Derek,” Stiles insisted as he slid in slowly once again, “Come on, sexy, I won’t break. Take me. Derek! Derek, _fuck me!”_

Derek let out a broken sound and thrust in hard, the edge of his knot hitting Stiles’ rim as he began to fuck him fast and hard. Stiles let out a choked cry but Derek was too far gone to worry about him now. The fox behind him was panting as his hips thrust into Stiles’ body. His eyes were wide now, pupils blown as they focused on Stiles’ body laid out before him. His lips pulled back to bare teeth and he growled low in his throat. Only his ear positioning at a neutral/affectionate angle kept Stiles from being afraid. As it was his nose twitched to take in the scent of lust so strong in the air that even Stiles’ senses could find it. He wanted to smell Derek’s release as well, to feel his belly swell with it, and the very thought brought more heated moans from his lips. Stiles was hardening again and didn’t hesitate to start tossing off once more.

Derek shifted and his cock teased Stiles’ prostate, bringing him to full hardness as he began to push back for more.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles chanted, “Gimme more, big guy. C’mon. I can take it.”

“Stiles,” Derek growled, voice a ragged roar, “ _Stiles!”_

The grip on his hips became painful and Stiles was jerked back like a puppet on strings. Pain flared in his backside as the knot pressed wide and then breeched him deep inside of his body. He kept working his dick and breathing slowly until his body worked past the pain to the unfathomable pleasure beyond. Stiles cried out as Derek’s seed began pumping into his body, the fox draped over his back and clutching at Stiles helplessly as gratification shook him to the core. He was gasping Stiles’ name as his hips made aborted thrusting motions to milk his knot inside of Stiles’ tightly clenching body. Stiles wasn’t far behind in his own release as Derek’s knot rubbed his prostate just right and left his eyelids fluttering and lungs gasping for air. He couldn’t form words but he mouthed _Derek_ as his wrist cramped.

Derek must have felt him falter or heard him whine in need, because his hand returned to Stiles’ aching shaft and began to jerk him unsteadily. Stiles griped the bedding and arched, rubbing his own p-spot eagerly against Derek’s knot. He was reduced to deep grunting ‘uh’ sounds as he neared a truly epic climax. The werewolf’s grip tightened and he pulled Stiles into oblivion while swearing in the midst of his own bliss.

“Fucking hell, Stiles!” Derek roared, then threw his head back and _howled_.

His voice was high and beautiful, so different from the wolves at the precinct, piercing Stiles’ ears even as the bunny shivered through the aftershocks of his orgasm. When Derek’s pleasure waned he moved the hand from Stiles’ flaccid cock to his torso, holding him tightly as he rolled them onto their sides. Stiles found himself wrapped up in a warm, furry embrace with Derek’s tail drapped over him like a blanket. He held the arm that ensconsed him and let out a soft sigh of happiness.

“You’re right,” Stiles breathed, “This was so, so right.”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured, seemingly lost on his name.

“Did I fuck your brains out?” Stiles snickered, then shifted and hissed as Derek’s knot held him in place.

Derek hissed and gripped Stiles’ hip, touching a tender spot that reminded him of the bruises he’d have the next day. No regrets. This was all worth it. Stiles turned his head and pressed a kiss to Derek’s fluffy cheek.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Derek panted, “Just… still coming. It’s slower now we’re locked, but it sort of just… keeps me hazy. Fuzzy. Warm.”

“My belly is all swollen, feel this,” Stiles brought his hand down and Derek crooned.

“You okay?” Derek asked, petting his fur gently.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed happily, “So, so good, Derek.”

“Did I hurt you? I mean, _too much_ , you know, because I know full well it’s that I’m hung.”

Stiles snorted and Derek hissed as his muscles squeezed him, “I’m fine, jackass.”

“You saying I’m hung like a donkey, because _that_ is high praise.”

Stiles laughed and smacked his arm, enjoying Derek’s soft moans and the way he nuzzled against Stiles’ neck.

“I love you, you sly fox,” Stiles whispered.

“Love you,” Derek sighed, breathing in his scent, “My _cute_ mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on making a shorter second story, but it hasn't been started yet. I'm still thinking up a few ideas, so if anyone has a prompt I'd be happy to hear it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
